User blog:Valthan/Dream Teams - All-light, All-purpose
Here on the Brave Frontier Wiki people are constantly asking for help in squad building. This blog is for the purpose of creating example teams to give people ideas. Now if I were to just do that alone, that'd be boring, right? So why not create several teams following themes and such? Units not yet released in global are also fair game. These are "dream" teams after all. So for the first dream team, I'll be doing an all-light, all-purpose team. But what does that mean? Well, all-light obviously means I'll only be using light units. Why only light units? Because light units NEVER deal weak damage, so that's nice. There's also some leader skills that only affect a single unit element, like the Six Heroes. Now, what do I mean by all-purpose? An all-purpose team is usable in any mode. They may not be perfectly optimized for that mode, but they'll still do well, anyway. So what do we need for an all-purpose team? * For Quest, you'll want a healer, a mitigator and a status cleanser/immunity. * For Arena, you'll want everyone's BB to deal AoE damage and some way to make sure your team gets their BB ready by the second turn. * For Grand Quest, a questing team will often work just fine. You may need units that can cause specific status ailments in some GQs though, or you'll fail every time... *cough*Lin's Long Day*cough* * For Frontier Hunter, you want everything for questing. But to get high scores you'll also want units that have high hit counts for easy sparking, as well as multi-elemental damage. Both of these things give large amounts of bonus points. * For Raiding, you want everything for questing. Status ailments also work well on some bosses here. * For Vortex... well, the dungeons in the Vortex are so varied, it's difficult to say what's needed here. A team built for questing or raiding will do well in the majority of them, though. * For Trials, you'll want everything for raids. But trials are considered by many to be the hardest content in Brave Frontier. They often require extremely specific squad setups to complete reliably. For this reason, I'll be ignoring this mode for the definition of "all-purpose". You can try using such teams there, but I'm not making any promises. It looks like a lot, doesn't it? But don't worry. Many units in the game do multiple things at once. This makes our job a lot easier. So who should we pick? Healer/Mitigator Virtuous Champion Krantz Both his BB and SBB deal damage, mitigate damage by 50%, and add both Light and Dark damage to the squad's attacks. His BB will remove any status ailments you've gotten by some strange accident. His SBB heals. The addition of Light damage is useless to us, because the whole team already does that... but that's a minor issue compared to all the other things he brings to the team. Status Cleanse/Immunity Invictus Xeno Melchio When Melchio reaches his 7* form his BB gains AoE damage (it doesn't have that on previous forms). His extra skill also adds a status cleanse to the immunity he normally does. Both his BB and SBB deal damage in ALL elements except Dark. Not only that, his SBB will add on a Def buff relative to Atk that's sure to be pretty hefty thanks to the Leader Skill we're going to choose. He also adds Light damage to attacks, but like I said with Krantz, we don't need it. Not that big a deal, though. Status Ailments Radiant Virtue Fadahl If you need status ailments from a Light unit, obviously you need Fadahl. His BB and SBB both deal damage and have a chance to cause Atk and Def Down on your enemies. In addition, his BB buffs your team with a chance to cause Weak and Curse, while his SBB gives Poison and Injury. If you're in a situation where landing these ailments are absolutely necessary, you can make him Leader to increase your chances. Spark Buffer Demon Champion Raaga Raaga is here to buff damage (obviously). We won't really be needing the BC buff on his BB, but the HC buff can be useful at times. What we really want is his SBB. Even when not used as a leader, the 90% spark damage buff on his SBB is nothing to sneeze at. His Extra Skill increases his normal attack hit count to 22 and his BB, SBB and UBB hit counts are also pretty high across the board, making it easy to achieve those needed sparks. Leader/BC Generation/Paralysis Angelic Blades Sefia Sefia's leader skill increases the Atk of all Light units by 100% (which is, of course, the whole team). This synergizes well with Melchio's Def conversion buff. Not only that, but it also increases the BB gauge fill rate by 50%. Clearly, it's this Leader Skill that makes this team a nightmare in the Arena. Couple this with her SBB's impressive 35% BC drop rate buff, and you'll be spamming BBs and SBBs very easily in all other modes. Supplement this with spheres as needed on the rest of the team to ensure everyone is topped off all the time. Another benefit Sefia provides is a very reliable chance to cause Paralysis, which Fadahl doesn't have access to outside of his UBB. Her Extra Skill ensures that her BB, SBB and UBB all hit like a truck. What do you think of the team? Want to know more about the individual units? Go see Linathan's blog for in-depth reviews on specific units. Category:Blog posts